greenlanternfandomcom-20200223-history
White Lantern Power Ring
History The Blackest Night The White Lantern Power Ring channels the power of the White Light, the combined power of the seven Light-Based Corps. The White Lantern Power Ring was first seen during the zenith of the Blackest Night: Nekron, Lord of the Unliving and mastermind of the Blackest Night, murdered one of the Guardians of the Universe and used his energy-ridden organs to summon the Entity. Nekron used his scythe to try and kill the Life Entity while Hal Jordan attempted to join with it to give it a chance to fight back. Sinestro, claiming his right to the being and stating that Jordan had "had his chance" with Parallax, absorbed the Life Entity into himself. Emerging as the first White Lantern, Sinestro bore the first White Lantern Ring. After Sinestro was separated from the entity, his White Ring returned to a Quardian power ring. Hal Jordan then allowed the Entity to possess him; in the process, his Green Lantern Ring was temporarily transformed into a White power Ring. Jordan then gave nine other heroes White power rings (in some cases, bringing their weilder back from the dead or overriding their current power ring). Together, the group raised Black Hand back from the dead, who then regurgitated a single White Power Ring that raised the Anti-Monitor from the dead. Black Hand then regurgitated 12 more White Power Rings that destroyed Nekron and brought 12 more characters to life again. The Brightest Day Currently, Deadman is the only one of the 12 heroes and villains resurrected to still posses a White Lantern ring. As He picks up a dead baby bird lying next to his grave, the ring brings the bird back to life. The ring then calls out "Boston Brand of Earth. Help Me," after which the ring pulls him along to watch first Aquaman and Mera; followed by Captain Boomerang; Hawkman and Hawkgirl; Maxwell Lord; Martian Manhunter; Jade; Ronnie Raymond, who merges with Jason Rusch to form Firestorm, Osiris, Hawk, and finally the Star City. The ring then shows Boston what will happen to the others who were ressurected while telling him "Help me...help them." Suddenly, the energy given off by the ring causes the explosion site in Star City to sprout trees and vegetation. Boston then asks the ring why they were brought back, and the ring replies by saying "Help Me Live." In an attempt to find the chosen one that the Power Ring spoke of whilst he was wearing it, Boston Brand went on a desperate search on Earth to find various heroes that could be this chosen individual. He later believed that Batman was to be the one that person and forced the Ring on the Dark Knight. This caused the White Lantern Power Ring to reach violently and Brand was seemingly killed during a crime scene when several burglars attempted to escape. As a result, the Ring forced Brand to relive all the experiences of his life that ultimately led to his death whereupon he showed a desire to leave. This led to the Power Ring saving him from his death and removing itself from Batman whereupon it stated that instead of actively searching for the chosen one Brand should simply wait till he found the individual who would bear the White Lantern Power Ring. Following this incident, Brand began an active attempt at living life to its fullest and enjoying his activities. This led to his Power Ring mysteriously powering up in its charge and it later teleported him to Hawkman and Hawkgirl where it forcibly separated the two lovers after they completed their labor given to them - much to the horror of Boston Brand himself. Powers White Energy Conduit: The rings use white energy, supplied by the White Lantern Central Power Battery, which in most cases takes the form of white light. A White Power Ring is the most powerful type of Power Rings, which themselves are one of the most powerful weapons in the universe. White Power Rings have the ability to affect and use fundamental forces of the universe, including gravity, radiation, heat, light, and blasts of concussive force. The ring can also create fields of force formed from an energy bound by the users' will. The limitations of such use are the skill, knowledge and imagination of the ring wearer. *'White Energy Blasts': The ring can be used to fire blasts of white energy or create weapons such as projectiles of them. The ring can project beams of force powered by the will of the user. The weapons power is more an indication of the user's will to live. *'Force-Field Generation': The ring can create force fields to protect the wearer and others around him/her. With the cosmic scope of a White Lantern's abilities, it is only natural that the power ring is designed for operation in space. The ring creates a force-field around the wearer, protecting him/her/it from the hazards of the void, including filtration of stellar radiation and microscopic particulate matter which would ordinarily be fatal should the space debris strike the ring wielder at high speeds. An atmosphere appropriate to the ring wielder's biology is created inside the force-field, body temperature is maintained and waste products are removed. Gravitational stresses which could cause injury are stabilized for the ring wielder. *'Energy Constructs': The ring can form constructs of white energy. The ring is a weapon capable of transforming the wearer's thoughts into physical constructs through the wearer's mastery of the will to live. A White Lantern can create any particular items or construct that they can imagine as long as they have the mastery of the will to live necessary to conjure it into existence. The constructs are made out of white energy, which is a tangible form of pure life, and they exist only as long as a White Lantern is fueling it with their mastery of the will to live. Items created by the rings are not indestructible and are only as powerful as the will of the Lantern creating them. *'Environmental Playback': Upon request, the ring can recreate a holographic environment based on data in its memory banks. The ring wielder can observe events, but the wielder cannot alter the outcome of the playback. Objects in the playback will appear in the full spectrum of colors, regardless of the wielder's level of expertise creating simulacrums. The ring will automatically end the playback if outside interference warrants the wielder's undivided attention. *'Flight': By the manipulation of anti-gravitons and directed molecular movement, the ring allows the user to fly at incredible speeds. In space, a White Lantern's speed can be significantly greater and can approach 80% of lightspeed in normal space. Flight is possible at velocities exceeding light-speed. In atmospheres, air friction is not a hindrance, since heat is either absorbed or reflected by the ring's field. *'Energy Twin': The ring allows the wearer to create an "energy twin" of his/her/itself that can travel far faster than the wielder's physical form. While the energy twin is active, the ring wielder remains motionless, his/her/its life force is needed to guide the twin. The twin can not alter its surroundings, and may only be perceived by Guardians or another ring wielder as a ghostlike image. Any knowledge gained by the twin is transferred back to the wielder's physical form upon recontact with the body. As a rule, a wielder can not create actual, independent duplicates of him/her/itself. *'Ring Duplication': Most rings are capable of duplicating themselves. Each duplicate typically shares the capabilities of the original ring. Each duplicate still needs to be recharged by a power battery. All rings, as being based upon the green ring templates created by the Guardians of the Universe, are all programmed to be able to duplicate themselves on a specialised command known apparently only by the Guardians. *'Mind Alteration': Though the ethics of mind tampering may be debatable, sometimes it is necessary. As the power ring relies on thought and will to operate, mind tampering is not impossible. The difficulty lies in properly applying the power. There lies a risk of catastrophic damage to the mind should mistakes be made. A ring wielder can use the power ring to erase portions of an individual's memories. The ring can also be used to beam information from the ring wielder to another. Lanterns have used this technique to share information during combat situations. *'Energy Absorption': The ring can absorb and store most other energies. Doing so does not replenish the normal store of energy the ring has. A ring that needs recharging but contained a store of electricity could only discharge that electricity. *'Wormholes & Spacial Warps': The ring grants its wearer access to wormholes in space, enabling the ring wielder to rapidly cut time and distance needed for transport. Black holes can be navigated by experienced ring wielders. *'Limited Cellular Regeneration': This ring has an ability to heal physical injuries. *'Electromagnetic Scanning': The ring has a wide range of detection abilities based on the imagination of the user. If one can conceive of it, he/she can probably detect it. Magical effects like clairvoyance, seem to be beyond the scope of the ring. Most normal electromagnetic phenomena are within the range of the ring, including radio, television, infrared, ultraviolet, and high frequency band communications. *'Universal Translator': The power ring acts a unuiversal translator. *'Material Alteration': A White Lantern's uniform is not made out of fabric. It is created by the Ring whenever the wearer wills to wear it. It automatically appears over the wearer's normal clothing, and vanishes when the wearer wills to return to their civilian attire. Most White Lanterns wear similar uniforms that are programmed into the ring by default. However, each White Lantern is able to adjust their uniform to fit their own needs, personalities and whims. *'Emergency Beacon': A White Lantern in distress can use his/her/its power ring as an emergency beacon. The alert can be directed to a another Lantern's neighboring sector, or it can be a Corps-wide alert. *'Homing Beacon': A homing beacon in the power ring can lead one White Lantern to another. The ring can be ordered to disguise itself to elude power ring wielding trackers. Most often ring wielders will allow the beacon to signal their location to others. *'Invisibility & Light Refraction': A ring wielder can render him/her/itself invisible by willing the ring to bend light waves around his/her/its form, as well as that of the power ring. Presumably, a similar action allows an experienced ring wielder to create objects of colors other than green. *'Time Travel': Time travel is possible with the power ring, though the further forward in time a ring wielder travels, the more will it takes. *'Phasing': The ring allows its wearer to pass through solid objects. Which objects not penetrable are not known, but it may depend upon the strength of the wearer's will to live and the density of the object's molecular structure. The wielder can pass through the fourth dimensional gap or dissemble their own molecular structure. *'Pocket Dimension': Within the ring exists the possibility of an entire world. *'Security Protocol': The rings can be programmed. They are coded to the wearer to make them unusable if stolen. *'Preset Conditions': Commands can be stored in the ring to be executed at a later date, even if the bearer is not wearing the ring. *'Thought Relay': Otherwise known as a telepathic link. *'Levitation' *'Overriding': White Power Rings can "override" rings of other colors, temporarily turning them into White Power Rings also. *'Resurrection': White Power Rings also have the notable power to bring deceased beings back from the dead. *'Other': The full extent of the White Power Rings is unknown. Presumably, they have the standard powers and functions as rings of other colors. Weakness *The white Lanterns weakness is death and if they have no will to live they are weak Current Owners *Deadman Previous Owners *White Lantern Corps *Deadman Notes *It appears that a White Lantern Ring can recharge itself when the bearer embraces life (e.g. when Deadman went on a joyride on a motorcycle). Trivia *Coming Soon Links *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/White_Lantern_Ring *http://www.comicvine.com/white-power-ring/18-56441/ Category:Power Ring Category:Items Category:Weapons Category:White Lantern Corps